


An Unfamiliar Gesture

by Mayonayys



Series: TSLL [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/pseuds/Mayonayys
Summary: Kakuzu is unsure how, or if he even should, express his newfound feelings for one of the strange women that fell into the Akatsuki’s protection. Kamryn can’t believe her mind isn’t deceiving her when he does. But this certainly isn’t the strangest thing to happen to her here...
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: TSLL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/922167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	An Unfamiliar Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenzieP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieP/gifts).



> I cannot apologize enough for how OOC and cringey this is, lmao.
> 
> Also, this work has been looked over, but not entirely proofed... please point out any mistakes!

It was late afternoon, finally a point in the day where Kamryn wasn’t entirely opposed to being outside. The cicadas sang their methodical song, reminding Kamryn a lot of her home. 

She currently sat outside on a bench, alone. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment, and taking a second to relax. There hadn’t been too many chances for her to catch her breath in the last few months. Her life and Olivia’s life had been completely flip-flopped. Nothing was the same anymore and they were no longer the same people they had been when they first were thrown into this new life.

“Kammy,” Kamryn was pulled out of her thoughts as her younger friend all but crashed into her side. Olivia had plopped down beside her on the bench, her shoulder bumping into Kamryns as she did so. 

“Got it?” Her eyes moved to Olivia, looking to her hands to check for what she was referring to.

“Yeah, but not all of it.” Olivia pouted, holding up a small coin purse, which looked rather light. “Konan said we’d need to go ask Kakuzu about the rest…” Oliva hummed and Kamryn sighed.

This was a job for her, since Olivia was practically petrified of the grumpy man. She’d never let on to it too strongly, but she actually enjoyed Kakuzu’s company, quite a bit. He was rough around the edges, but mature and had a dark sense of humor that she could appreciate.

“Well, you should go ahead then. Maybe grab Tobi to help carry the bags, he was just around here a minute ago.” Kamryn gestured in the direction of the market. “I can go get the rest of the money and meet you at Sa Jagaimo to finish up.”

Olivia hummed again, but popped up onto her feet. “Okay. Be safe!” She teased, grinning at Kamryn, before bounding off towards the market.

As soon as Olivia was out of earshot, Kamryn let out another heavy sigh, and rubbed at her temples. Kamryn had always enjoyed shopping, grocery shopping was not the kind of shopping she wanted to do, though.

She sat for a moment longer before she finally pulled herself off the bench and made her way back to the base.

The walk was short and quite calming, but finally she was at the door of Kakuzu’s office. He was one of the few people in the orginization that had a dedicated office, the other two being Pein and Konan. She had inquired about it before, Konan said he was very insistent on having a quiet place to work. Was bad for business to not.

She gave the door a lazy rap of her knuckles, which caused Kakuzu to immediately let out a loud grunt, and a curse or two, on the other side of the door. He didn’t signal for her to enter, as usual, and a few seconds later the door opened.

“Oh, it's you.” He moved to the side, letting her enter into the dimly lit, anally clean, office.

She gave him a faint smile, making her way in and having a seat in the chair across from his desk. “If you greet me like that, I may think you don’t want to be my friend anymore.” She teased, eyes following him as he quickly made his way back to his comfy office chair.

He quickly grabbed a little baggy from the top of the desk, setting it into one of the drawers he had opened. “I’m sure you’re aware that I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ .” He rolled his eyes at her teasing. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today, is all. Have lots of work to do.” He motioned to the few, stuffed, folders on his desk.

She observed them briefly, she always wondered what in the world he did that required so much paperwork… But, she waved a hand in the air, dismissing his excuse. “Yeah, yeah.” She smiled, “Konan said I’d need to get the rest of the grocery money from you. Olivia is still too afraid of you to come get it herself…” She couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips, the younger woman had a knack for creating more work for Kamryn.

Kakuzu’s brow furrowed, he sat silent for a second, causing Kamryn to raise her brow.

“Konan came and got the money from me herself, yesterday.” Despite his furrowed brow he looked like he just  _ knew _ something more than he was saying.

Her mouth was set in a firm line, her own brow knitting. “In that case...” She began to push herself from the chair, “I guess I should go speak with her then.” She grumbled out, casting her eyes from him. 

Kakuzu held out a hand, signaling for her to stop. “She likely won’t have it, I’m sure Olivia has it.” He could barely mask the annoyance in his voice, his fingers going to press at his temple.

She was very confused at this point, but relaxed her arms, and settled back in the chair. “Want to elaborate on what you’re thinking?”

“Konan is a very manipulative woman.” His hand reached into the drawer he had stuffed the bag in earlier. “Olivia is naive at best, spoiled at worst, and the two of them just want to get their way and see their own plans through. I doubt that  _ girl _ would be scared of me even if I outright threatened her.” He mumbled the last part.

Kamryn blinked in confusion, mouth opening to speak, but not knowing what exactly she wanted to question first. 

Before she could say anything, though, the dark man pulled something back out of the drawer, there was the slight rustle of a paper bag, likely the bag from before, then he placed a small metal item on his desk. Something she would recognize instantly, no matter the world she were in…

Her hand immediately shot out and across his desk, picking up the item as soon as he placed it down. “Lipstick?” She questioned, her eyes only briefly flicking to him before she began to examine the tube again. It was one of her favorite things in her otherwise mundane life. 

After their first month here, she had finally gotten to wear lipstick, again. Konan had graciously donated a few shades she never wore to her, but they were not shades that she herself would usually wear, all of them on the darker side. She still did, occasionally, but it wasn’t nearly as nice as having the massive collection she had back in her world…

“I did.” As soon as he spoke, the shock washed over her. She pulled her hand back, lipstick still in her grasp, but her attention no longer on it.

“Wait,  _ you got me lipstick? _ ” She repeated, her mouth slightly agape.

“Must I repeat myself?” He nearly rolled his eyes as he grumbled out the sentence. He didn’t look mad or upset with her, despite his tone. The grumpy man nearly looked embarrassed. Kamryn was in shock.

She sat silent for a moment, their eyes locked, she could nearly hear the seconds ticking by, despite there not being a clock in the room.

“It was on sale.” He finally offered up, breaking the eye contact and the silence.

She had to stifle a laugh, finally looking down at her hand, turning the little black tube over in her hand, reading the label. ‘Momo Blush - Matte’. She turned it upright and popped the cap open. She blinked in surprise and looked up to him again.

“There's no way you picked this out on your own.”

“I didn’t.”

Her expression softened, “Why in the world?” Her tone was light, barely audible.

“It was suggested to me by Konan, I asked Olivia for help on the specifics.”

She smiled, “That doesn’t explain much… But thank you.” She put the cap back on, unconsciously clutching the little thing to her chest.

“You should probably go help Olivia with the shopping. I’m sure she didn’t think this through entirely and is getting overwhelmed.”

“I’m sure she is.” Kamryn hesitated, but stood from her seat. “I’ll see you later, then?”

She waited for a nod from him before she exited his office. Once out the door, she realized how flustered the situation had made her. She really didn’t understand at all why he would have gotten her a gift, but it was really nice.

* * *

After meeting up with Olivia, she had gotten her explanation. She felt like she could have  _ killed _ her young, immature friend. Apparently, it had been on Olivia’s mind to set Kamryn and the “broody, scary man”, her words, up. Or at least push them together for what Kamryn considered Olivia’s own selfish entertainment.

Olivia had lied to both Konan and Kakuzu about her birthday being the month previous, that it was something Kamryn was shy about, and she didn’t want to make a big deal of. Kakuzu fell right into Olivia’s little trap, apparently, and wished to buy her something, it was the least he could do.

The next hour and a half, Olivia pouted and apologized as they finished their grocery buying. Kamryn was having none of it. She barely spoke to Olivia for the rest of the evening, even telling her that she would be asking Konan if she could sleep in one of the empty rooms for the night, she wasn’t sure if she would be going through with that plan or not.

After returning to the base, and having Deidara and Tobi help put things away, Kamryn had gone to sit in their shared room, alone. The lipstick sat on her night stand, she didn’t know how to feel about the thoughtful gift anymore.

Finally, temptation got the better of her, she sat down her book and snatched the tube up. She made a bee-line for the bathroom, staring into the mirror above the sink for a good half-minute before finally pressing the soft rosy colored pigment to her lips. 

It went on smooth, the color was fantastic, she loved everything about it. Except of course, the way she had gotten it.

She would be lying if she said the thought of receiving gifts from Kakuzu didn’t make her heart flutter. She was torn over this situation. 

After deciding she had pouted long enough, she finally left their room, making her way to the den. It was empty, she was a bit glad Olivia wasn’t there, but a quick look to the side revealed that the kitchen was not. Hidan and Kakuzu stood near the stove, bickering, as they usually did.

Hidan noticed her presence first, “looking mighty fine today, I see.” He didn’t hold back with his need to harass today, it seemed. 

Kamryn shot him a glare and a retort, “can you tone down the small dick energy today, Hidan. I can’t say I’m in the mood. Nor will I ever be, really.”

Kakuzu’s head whipped around, his eyes landing on her, then going back to a now fuming Hidan.

“Aye, bitch, I was just giving you a compliment.”

Kamryn’s frown deepened, but before she could speak up, Kakuzu came to her defense.

“Keep talking and I won’t be paying for your sacrifice cleanups anymore.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. He seemed to tower over the white haired man and Kamryn figured his glare might actually cut right through Hidan.

Hidan looked like he was about to start cursing at Kakuzu, puffing up like a defiant toddler. Instead, his shoulders slumped and he shot Kamryn another glare.

“Whatever, old man. I’ll leave you and blondie to sort out this dinner situation, I have better things to do.” He waved his hand in the air, stalking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

“He is like an actual child, honestly.” Kamryn’s frown eased up, but did not disappear, as she watched the offending man retreat.

When she turned her attention back to Kakuzu, she felt a blush attempt to rise to her cheeks, but she managed to will it away. He was staring at her, or more precisely, at her mouth. Her eyes darted away to some point behind him briefly, but she looked back to him, pursing her lips.

She was about to speak, but he beat her to it, his eyes no longer on her lips, but her own eyes.

“It really does look nice on you. I hope you like it.” He gave her the faintest of smiles.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, both from his compliment and the anxiety she felt about her friends little white lie.

“I do, it was very thoughtful of you…” She rubbed her arm, she felt like she may have looked like some shy kid. That wasn’t really the case though. She felt like some how, she had taken advantage of the kindness that he had always offered to her, even though she had no hand in him buying her a gift. She was a proud woman and never dealt with these things very well.

He didn’t respond, but turned slightly, going back to the task he was attempting to do before.

As he went to rummage through the fridge, pulling a few things out and setting them to the side, she made her way fully into the kitchen.

“I can help, since Hidan managed to find a way to bail on you, like he usually does.” She offered him a smile, extending her hand to take the head of cabbage he was holding.

“I’d appreciate the help, this is always a much more pleasant task when your assistant actually knows what they’re doing.”

Kamryn smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes, and he seemed to notice. He stood up straight, a frown on his face. “You look worried.” He began talking, and she was about to open her mouth in explanation, but he continued on. “If this is about your gift, or rather about Olivia’s attempt to deceive me, I knew about her lies. She’s not very good at it.” 

He turned away, shutting the fridge, but starting to pull things out of the cabinets. Kamryn was more shocked now than she was when he first presented her the little gift.

“You had mentioned once before when your birthday was, I have a fairly good memory, but I thought it would still be a nice gesture.” He glanced to her out of the corner of his eye, a smirk gracing his lips as he noticed her wide eyes and the rosy blush on her cheeks.

Kamryn let a laugh escape her and she smiled at him, “So, you’re saying you were the conniving one all along?” 

His smirk grew and he shrugged, “It was a welcomed opportunity, really. Was better than me getting you a gift you might not have liked and wasting money… Or me having to  _ ask  _ what you would want.”

Kamryn rolled her eyes at him, but a large smile was plastered on her face.

The two of them continued with preparing dinner for the small group that would be there that night. If anyone would have seen the pair, they would think Kamryn shameless with her flirting, Kakuzu’s affections being much more subtle.

It took the two of them a little longer than it should have, but the task was completed before anyone showed up to try and get a bite to eat. 

“I think I’m going to go eat in my room, I’m at a good part of this book I’ve been reading.” Kamryn fixed her plate as she spoke, covering the food back up when she was done.

Kakuzu was leaned against the counter, watching her. “Tomorrow, or whenever, you should accompany me to the market. I do believe that sale is on-going.” 

Kamryn was once again shocked by the man, but she gave him a large grin. With just two steps, she was in front of the tall, dark man. She stood on her toes, her colored lips pressing quickly to his cheek. “I’d like that.” Her face was already flushed, but the flustered way he looked down at her made her blush deepen. 

With that, Kamryn went off to her room, butterflies in her stomach.

Kakuzu remained in the kitchen, still leaned against the counter, only moving when someone else entered the room.

“Hmmm, I don’t really think that color suits you, Kakuzu.” Olivia teased, her hand going to cover her mouth, stifling a laugh.

Deidara, who had entered alongside her, did nothing to stifle his laughter. “Did she  _ finally _ give you a kiss, old man?” His words caused Olivia to shove him lightly, though she grinned at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the two of them, it was easy to guess what they were laughing about, he was no idiot.

“Keep this up and neither one of you will be allowed to eat.” He scowled, “for weeks.” Finally, he turned to fix his own plate.

“Oh, what ever will I do.” Olivia feigned distress, but moved to stand beside Kakuzu, waiting to fix her own plate. She still wore a big grin. “Really, though. Glad you got her something… And glad to see she liked and appreciated it.”

He did not reply, causing Olivia to pout, but speak no more to the man. He left the pair in the kitchen, a smile returning to his face as he was finally out of the sight of others.


End file.
